


A king on his knees

by RoswellNM42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/pseuds/RoswellNM42
Summary: A prompt from comment-fic on Lj that I filled, the prompt was: "Supernatural, Dean Winchester/Crowley - a king on his knees (kneeling, dom/sub, humiliation maybe)"





	A king on his knees

A king on his knees, the bloody king of hell on his knees blowing Dean Winchester of all things, as he takes the man's cock standing above him further down his throat, gagging when Dean grabs hold of his hair and pushes Crowley’s mouth further down his throbbing cock, watching as Crowley’s mouth is stretched opened even more further.  
  
It had all started when Crowley had said something which enlisted a "blow me” from the older Winchester, who was currently in hell demanding yet something all too much from Crowley, reminding him that he owed him and expecting the king of hell to agree to it. And gone where the days when he didn’t have to deal with the constant whining children that were the Winchesters.   
  
He knows it’s a spell straight away, can feel it take hold of him as he kneels down in front of Dean’s zipper before he undoes it and grabs hold of his penis, his face protests against his own actions, as he looks up to Dean above him. Dean also speaking volumes with just his face expressions, when his eyebrows and eyes question what the hell? But he too can’t do anything about what’s inevitably going to happen. Powerless to what is at this time taking place.   
  
It’s when Rowena, his mother comes in with a crowd of demons, who she had rallied up into demanding more rights from the king of hell, saying that it was ludicrous to expect them to work gathering souls from deal after deals for Crowley’s behalf without any kind of reward or merit. And there hadn’t been any rampage of demon killings from Crowley’s part as of lately to show his authority, giving the demons Rowena had managed to gather a sobering reality of late.   
  
He knows it’s Rowena behind this, a ploy to gather his minions into witnessing the embarrassment of riches in front of public eyes. And with a snap of his fingers he watches as all of them quickly burst into little atoms, gone just like that, no witnesses to his downfall.   
  
“Mother! What is the meaning of this, tell me why I shouldn’t kill you right here and now.”  
  
He momentarily glances back at Dean who is trying desperately to wrap his head around the fact that Crowley had been only moments ago sucking on his penis.  
  
“Oh put it away, will you!”  
  
He indicates for Dean to pull up his trousers, as if this sort of thing happened every day to him. Dean does his zipper up then, amazed at how hard Crowley actually managed to get him before pulling away and managing to break free from the spell. Dean tries to ignore the feeling in his cock at wanting Crowley’s mouth back so he could at least finish.   
  
“.....Well, Ferguson, you seem to love your wee Winchester friends, I was just testing out a theory I had; whether it was a sexual matter. A mother ought to know if her only son is homosexual."  
  
His mother says in all seriousness, annoyed that Crowley had murdered all his minions who had played witness to him on his knees. She had hoped word would spread throughout hell first before the smiting had ensured. 


End file.
